


Wide Eyes, Thick Thighs

by sambukasam



Series: Kink Bingo 2018 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting interrupted, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Smut, fight with shapeshifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: Castiel decides to leave the Winchesters in charge of the hunt while he and the Reader sneak off





	Wide Eyes, Thick Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> written for saxxxology on tumblr's plus-size!reader challenge :-)
> 
> kink bingo fill - public sex  
> genre bingo fill - "i love you"

“If you tell me I have to wear that dress I’ll strangle you with it,” you said with clear annoyance laced in your tone while you side-eyed the dress hanging on the motel room’s wardrobe. Sam and Dean had disappeared earlier that day to get some information on a sketchy private auction being held that night and had surprised you with it when they got back.

Sam huffed from where he was slipping shoes on before standing up straight and turning to you. “Y/N please, the only other clothes you own are jeans with rips in the knees. There’s a dress code for this.”

“Why should I have to have my legs out because some old perverts brought it up?” You complained, and Sam shot you an icy glare.

“Maybe because the ‘old perverts’ are in charge of the auction, and if we don’t go along with what they want we won’t be allowed in?”

“Told you she wouldn’t like the dress,” Dean said as he came out of the bathroom donned in a suit. He adjusted his cuffs and shot you a wink when you looked him up and down, making you roll your eyes at him.

“In your dreams, Winchester.”

He chuckled. “Don’t be like that, I’m on your side sweetheart.”

“Dean, you know that she needs to,” Sam butted in before turning back to you. “Look, tonight’ll be worth your while.”

“Why don’t we just leave her here while we handle it?”

You knew what Dean was up to, it was obvious that he was baiting you. But still, even the mere insinuation that they had a chance of getting through a hunt without you was insulting. Sure, maybe once upon a time they could manage, but after all your years shared together they had become pretty dependent on you and needed your help to make sure things ran smoothly.

“Absolutely not,” you chimed back in, glaring at Dean’s back. You groaned when you saw the look Sam was still shooting at you and finally gave in. “Fine, I’ll wear the damn thing. But next time you’re gonna come back with an outfit for me at least let me have some decision in what it looks like.”

And that was how you ended up at an auction for cursed items in a dress that went barely covered your ass. It wasn’t ugly, in fact, it was pretty cute. It had a cinched waist but flowed loosely at the skirt. Your problem wasn’t even the dress - you looked pretty damn hot in it - it was what happened when you _wore_ the dress. The dreaded chafe. Luckily there was a stray bottle of roll-on deodorant in the bottom of your bag that you put liberally on the insides of your thighs to avoid irritation.

You hated wearing a dress because of how your legs would chafe. You didn’t have an issue with your body, life was too short for you to have serious issues with your image. You had accepted you were bigger than some, and were pretty confident overall as a person. You liked your legs, you loved how thick they were and how they’d managed to keep you alive so far (a feat that was pretty damn rare for someone close to the Winchesters). You just didn’t like what _happened_ to them.

You just had to pray that the deodorant would be enough to keep from chafing and went on making your rounds around the room, grateful for the way they glided against each other without pain.

You let out a sigh of relief when a voice came over an intercom announcing that the auction would begin shortly. You went over to where you could see Sam and Dean sitting and tensed up when someone sat down beside you, relaxing when you saw it was Castiel.

“Hey, Cas, wasn’t expecting to see you at this,” you whispered while the lights began to dim and a spotlight appeared, shining at the podium at the front of the room.

“I heard about the auction a few days ago, I’m the one who called Sam about it,” he murmured back, and you grinned as you soaked in the gravelly tone of his voice. You felt a little light bulb light up over your head when you realised that this was what Sam had meant when he said that it would be worth your while. You hadn’t gotten to see Castiel in a few weeks because he was busy doing whatever it was he did when he wasn’t with you or the boys, and you had really missed him. The two of you had been trying something out between yourselves, and it was getting pretty serious last time he checked in.

“Really? They never told me you called,” you said and you knew they were eavesdropping when you turned your head and they both instantly sat up straight and turned the opposite direction. You rolled your eyes before turning back to Castiel. “What are we looking for exactly then? The boys told me we’d know when we got here, but nothing’s really stood out.”

“There’s supposed to be a coin that allows whoever holds it to enter heaven,” he said while keeping his eyes trained ahead of him. You checked to see what he was looking at and saw a short woman making her way to the podium and decided to stop talking and just wait until Castiel sensed it.

It went by relatively smoothly, Castiel was able to subtly point out when the coin was brought into the room. The boys snuck away to take care of it during an intermission, leaving you and Castiel together.

Everyone was milling around the room again, looking at any new items that were brought out from the back and you and Cas took it as a chance to stretch your legs amongst the crowd. A particularly large group of people were passing by you both, causing Castiel to wrap an arm around your waist to pull you out of the way.

“You look wonderful tonight, Y/N,” Castiel whispered into your ear.

You blushed at the compliment and checked him out, properly taking in his appearance for the first time that night before grinning back up at him. He was wearing a navy suit similar to what Sam and Dean had on, but the way he wore it made it look like the suit was specially tailored for him, unlike the cheap ones the boys bought. “You’re looking pretty handsome yourself.”

“Perhaps we could find somewhere for us to… _catch up_ ,” he suggested, overemphasising the words 'catch up’ and raising his eyebrows almost comically but you knew what he meant. You let him grab your hand and lead you out of the main room, following him through the surprisingly big building.

You wandered for a few minutes, walking down empty hallway after empty hallway until you reached a heavy door leading to the outside. You decided that you’d gone long enough without seeing anyone, meaning you were probably at an unused exit of the building and should be fine.

You pounced on Castiel as soon as the door clanged shut, leaving you both in the cool evening air. You turned a corner and pushed him into the wall before leaning on your tippy toes to kiss him harshly.

He let out a guttural groan before turning you both around, leaving you pinned to the rough wall. “You should wear dresses more often,” he growled against your lips while his hands bunched the bottom of your dress up by your hips. He pushed one of his legs in between yours and you rocked greedily against it until he was grabbing handfuls of your thighs and hoisting them up, wrapping your legs around his waist.

“You’re a fan of the easy access?”

“I’m a fan of your legs,” he stressed his point by squeezing his hands tighter around your thighs before moving them to cup your ass, pressing your back into the wall. “In fact, I think everyone in that room was.”

You shrugged and played with the shaggy hair at the nape of his neck. “Can’t blame them, I looked hot tonight.”

“You look 'hot’ all of the time,” he said and then he was pushing his mouth back against yours. You felt your underwear disappear and assumed his grace had something to do with it, but couldn’t bother yourself to question it any further with how horny you were getting. “But it’s rare to see so much of you at once in public. It was… arousing for me, seeing all of those people lust over you back in there knowing that I would be the one who gets to claim you at the end of the night.”

“Do it then,” you urged, reaching down between your legs to where his crotch was. You yanked down the zipper and pulled his cock out over the top of his pants. “ _Claim me._ ”

He hissed out a breath and dragged his hand along his cock a few times to make sure he was as hard as he could be before slowly pressing the blunt head against your entrance. You locked eyes with him, whining as he rocked his hips forward at a snail’s pace to stuff you full of him.

“Shit Cas,” you whimpered when he bottomed out, his hips flush to the backs of your thighs. He rolled his hips little, grinding against your clit and making you tremble in his arms. You locked your ankles around each other at his back and dug your heels into his ass, using it as leverage to bounce yourself a little.

“I’ve missed having you like this,” he said, beginning to rock up unto you. You nodded in agreement but couldn’t find the words to say anything because suddenly his pace had quickened and it felt like he was trying to break you in half. You could already tell that your legs would be aching tomorrow from how wide he had them stretched around him so that you could take him all, but it was a pain you always adored, a constant reminder of the night before.

He lifted the hem of your dress with one hand, pulling it up and over your boobs leaving you exposed to anyone who would happen to walk past at that moment. You flushed even with the cool air on your skin as he pulled your boobs out over the top of your bra, weighing one in his hand before he pinched your nipple suddenly, making you jump.

He smirked at your reaction but the smug look was wiped off his face by the way you started to clench tightly around his cock, milking him for all you had worth as it was all you could really do in the position you were in. It flicked a switch inside his brain and had him suddenly pistoning his hips, bouncing the tip of his cock into your sweet spot repeatedly and leading you to grab onto his shoulders as tight as you could.

With each thrust you shifted slightly against the wall, and you could feel the material scratch your ass and the parts of your shoulders and back that were exposed by the dress, but it surprisingly mixed well with the pleasure.

Castiel slapped your boob, watching as it jiggled under the pressure before he moved his attention back to your ass, squeezing it hard in both hands while his eyes were glued to the rhythmic bounce of your boobs while he fucked you hard. He muttered something along the lines of “mesmerising” under his breath, but you couldn’t catch the whole sentence. You winced when his blunt nails dug into your skin and tugged on his hair in retaliation, making his pace stutter a little.

“It feels like you were made for me,” he said in amazement, his eyes falling to where his cock was disappearing inside of you. You moaned a bit louder because of how focused his gaze was on your pussy. He dropped a hand and slowly began rubbing circles along your clit, and you thanked whoever was listening that he had angel strength that helped him hold you up for hours with one hand with ease.

You were close, but it had been a while since you two had last gotten to fuck so you were determined to wait it out until he came as well. It was hard work holding off when you were getting the bang of your life outside of a building filled with every monster in the state, with every instinct telling you to get this over with and to get your gun in your hands, but you pushed it down. You knew that by this time the auction would have resumed and that they’d all be busy trying to outbid each other for cursed objects.

“I love you,” he said suddenly, making full eye contact with you and stopping all of his movement. You couldn’t help but laugh nervously, not quite sure how to react. Castiel was the first person you’d ever tried to work things out with, he understood the dangers of being with a hunter and could take care of himself. You had toyed with the idea of loving him - of telling him that you loved him, late at night when he’d lay in your bed with you and hold you until you fell asleep. You never expected him to be the first one to say those words, especially not while he was balls deep inside of you. “I’m sorry, does that make you uncomfortable?” He asked with his head tilted to the side.

“No, no, Cas,” You shook your head, your giggle fading but the smile still stretched broadly across your face. He looked a little more self-assured when he saw you smile. “I just- I love you too.”

“Oh… that’s good.”

“Yeah,” you nodded. “Very good. Now if you could kindly go back to banging me against the wall that’d be very appreciated.”

“I love you,” he repeated and then he was kissing you harshly and making your stomach do somersaults.

When he started fucking you this time, it was with a new found vigour. He had a sappy smile on his face and you were sure you looked the exact same. You knew it was ridiculous, but somehow everything felt even more electrifying knowing that he loved you, that you loved him. You didn’t care where you were, you were completely consumed by him at that moment.

And then it was ruined.

“Run!” Dean’s voice interrupted your moans and Castiel pulled out in confusion. You both shared a look before suddenly the two Winchesters were sliding around the corner like a scene from The Breakfast Club and scrambling in your direction. Castiel dropped you to your feet and tugged your dress back down while you took a second to come back to your senses, all hunter instincts completely lost on you at that moment.

You both snapped out of the daze you were in when you saw what could only be described as a mob of angry people chasing the boys, who were both carrying a large sack each which more than likely held whatever artefacts they could get their hands on along with the coin. The boys hadn’t seemed to notice what you were doing, settling for grabbing both of you and dragging you after them.

You scrambled to keep your footing but soon were running without needing their hands dragging you along. “Shifters,” Sam panted out to you and Cas.

Dean turned around and shot blindly into the crowd but you weren’t sure if the bullets made contact with anyone. “Son of a bitch!” He cursed when they only sped up further. Suddenly you were rounding the corner to the car park and sprinting as fast as your legs would carry you to the Impala. You thought of the small gun hidden in your bag, but without silver bullets they wouldn’t put a dent in the crowd.

Dean quickly popped the trunk open and threw a gun to you and Sam before pulling open the box he kept the silver bullets in. You loaded your gun and then planted your feet and aimed at the crowd, taking them down as fast as you could before they got close enough to hurt any of you. Cas was off to one side fighting with a stray shifter on his own, his angel blade abandoned a few feet away. Once you noticed you peeled off, leaving the two bothers to deal with the handful of shifters left because you knew they’d be able to handle it.

You ran up behind the shifter who was preparing to stab a bloodied Castiel with what looked like a tusk and you wasted no time in putting a bullet through their head, smiling down at Cas when they fell out of the way. You offered him a hand and helped pull him up, frowning when you noticed the state he was in.

“Shifters sure do pack a punch, huh?”

“You could say that,” he brushed himself off, wiping some blood trickling from his nose with his sleeve. You turned to go back to the boys and help figure out what you were gonna do with the bodies and the cursed items they’d dropped, but Castiel grabbed your forearm and pulled you in close to him. He bent over a little and rested his forehead against yours, whispering a soft “I love you” and pecking you on your lips.

You felt dizzy, running high on adrenaline from the fight and slightly frustrated from not getting to come earlier, but those were easily overlooked when you could see the sincerity in his eyes. Castiel loved you. _You._ A real-life angel loved _you,_ a flawed, damaged hunter. It was finally sinking in and you wanted to pinch yourself. “I love you too.”

“You finally tell her?” Dean asked, interrupting the tender moment. You blushed, that must have meant that Castiel had spoken to Dean about this before. The thought filled you with butterflies even if it was months since you started seeing each other. “Out of interest, what was it you two were doing outside of the building?”

The butterflies turned to angry moths and you were embarrassed and still distracted by the fact that Castiel was in love with you - too distracted to think of an excuse quicker than Cas could be blunt.

“We were making love.”

“CAS!”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
